1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing devices, and more particularly to an information processing device in which a peripheral device which is an optional unit is detachably loaded to a bay of the information processing device main body.
A notebook type personal computer, which is a portable information processing device, is designed to have expanded functions so that a peripheral device which is prepared as an optional unit can be connected to the computer. There are generally available three formations for making a connection between the notebook type personal computer and the peripheral device. The first connecting formation uses a connector cable which connects the notebook type personal computer to the peripheral device which is provided outside of the computer. The second connecting formation uses an expansion station on which the notebook type personal computer is overlaid. The third connecting formation uses an arrangement in which the peripheral device is detachably loaded to the bay of the notebook type personal computer.
The third connecting formation is preferable in terms of the operationability of the notebook type personal computer. However, the third connecting formation is required to improve generation of heat because the peripheral device is loaded within the bay of the notebook type personal computer. The notebook type personal computer is equipped with a battery as a power source, and is thus required to reduce power consumption. In this regard, only a limited number of fans is allowed to be equipped with the notebook type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional notebook type personal computer 10, which is made up of a notebook type personal computer main body 11 and a liquid crystal panel part 12 which can be opened. The computer main body 11 has a bay 13, a keyboard part 14, a cooling fan 15, a communication use connector 16, a CPU 17, a modem module 18, a hard disk drive 19 and a battery 20. The computer 10 receives electricity from the battery 20 and operates.
When it is desired to expand the functions of the computer 10, for example, a floppy disk drive 30 is detachably loaded to the bay 13. The floppy disk drive 30 does not have a cooling fan.
The cooling fan 15 is attached to a side surface of the computer main body 11 and is located in a rear-side portion thereon. The communication connector 16 is connected to the side surface of the main body 11. The CPU 17 is provided in the center portion within the computer main body 11. The modem module 18 is separate from the communication connector 16, and is provided in the center portion within the computer main body 11. The cooling fan 15 is driven when the floppy disk drive 30 is loaded to the bay 13 in order to use an expanded function of the personal computer 10.
However, the position of the cooling fan 15 attached to the computer main body 11 depends on the design of the notebook type personal computer 10. Generally, the cooling fan 15 is attached to the side surface of the computer main body 11. Hence, the cooling fan 15 cannot efficiently and effectively cool the floppy disk drive 30 loaded to the bay 13 as well as the CPU 17 and the modem module 18.
A peripheral device or a battery can be detachably attached to the bay 13 of the personal computer 10. Conventionally, cooling of the device attached to the bay 13 is carried out on the side of the main body of the personal computer 10. That is, the cooling fan cools the computer main body 11 and radiates heat generated by the peripheral device or the battery attached to the bay 13.
The cooling mechanism is installed in the computer main body 11 irrespective of the system structure thereof. Hence, even a system which is not required to be cooled is equipped with the cooling mechanism. This increases the production cost.
If a peripheral device which can be loaded to the bay 13 of the computer 10 has a small amount of generation of heat, the cooling fan 15 will not be required to operate. An example of such a peripheral device is a secondary or additional battery. Hence, the computer 10 is expensive to the users who generally use the secondary battery because the computer 10 is equipped with the cooling fan 15, which is not used for the floppy disk drive 30.
That is, the cooling mechanism of the notebook type personal computer 10 is required to be designed so that the peripheral device or the battery which is to be attached to the bay 13 and generates the largest amount of heat can sufficiently be cooled. However, the devices to be attached to the bay 13 have respective amounts of heat, which are not different from each other. Generally, the battery and the floppy disk drive 30 have a comparatively small amount of heat generation. A CD-ROM device, a hard disk drive or a digital volatile drive, which can be attached to the bay 13, rotate built-in recording media at high speeds and comparatively large amounts of heat generations.
Hence, it is required to design the computer main body 11 so that it can sufficiently cool various devices having different amounts of generation of heat to be attached to the bay 13. In other words, it is required that the computer main body 11 is capable of sufficiently cooling the peripheral device having the maximum amount of generation of heat.
However, selection of the peripheral devices to be attached to the bay 13 depends on the user. Hence, the notebook type personal computer 10 is expensive with respect to the user who uses peripheral devices having relatively small amounts of generation of heat. All the system structures are equipped with the cooling fans, and the production cost thereof is expensive.
The peripheral devices to be attached to the bay 13 function as respective heat generation sources. The cooling fan and the heat radiating part are located taking into account the design and layout of boards of the notebook type personal computer, independently of the locations of the heat generating sources. Hence, the cooling efficiency is low.